Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biosensor and to a biosensor manufacturing method.
Related Art
A biosensor is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-3361 that is configured with a first insulating base plate and a second insulating base plate stuck onto the first insulating base plate and forming a capillary between the second insulating base plate and a leading end portion of the first insulating base plate for sucking in a sample liquid.
In the field of such types of biosensor a known biosensor manufacturing method obtains plural biosensor by dicing a sheet material. Traditionally in such a biosensor manufacturing method a blade is inserted from the second insulating base plate side so as to obtain plural biosensors.
However, in such cases a burr is formed on the second insulating base plate projecting out towards the capillary side, leading to concern of a drop in capillary sucking ability.